


Inversion

by EXORelayFest



Category: Original Work
Genre: One Shot, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EXORelayFest/pseuds/EXORelayFest
Summary: Prompt: The person in the mirror is not me
Kudos: 3





	Inversion

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a fanfiction since it was just a test relay fic. It's also in 1st POV since the prompt insinuates it.

Guest:

I woke up exhausted that day. There was nothing I had to do, but I didn’t want to go back to sleep. I wanted to seize the day and spend time with all of the people that showed they loved me yesterday.

I felt hungry, so I decided my birthday leftovers were fair game. None of my roommates would be upset if I ate my _own_ leftovers. They were mine by conquest. And I’d share some of it if they ever woke up.

I lifted myself upright in the bed, the frame creaking in protest. My face felt strange, cold but bloated and uncomfortable. I poked at it a bit and covered my stinging eyes with my equally cold hands. They were always cold. I swung my legs over the side of the mattress, my feet also chilled and bare on the floor. I felt one of my nails was too long and would need cutting unless I wanted bloody socks again. 

I walked to the kitchen and found…..nothing. There were no friends passed out on the floor with hangovers, no sleeping bags or pillows and blankets in mismatched rows. There was no complaining. No laughter. I was disappointed, but starting eating without them, sure I would find a note or a text that they left behind. 

Mod Starter:

Once I was done eating, I headed to the bathroom - ready to take a shower. My mom always told me not to shower immediately after eating - something I tend to forget until _after_ eating. The bathroom was as messy as usual, with makeup splattered all over the sink. 

Too exhausted to clean up, I ignored the mess and stood in front of the sink, glancing at the mirror in dread, knowing I looked messy.

Something isn’t right.

I moved forward, inching towards the mirror to get a clearer view. Something seemed off. What was it? Why did it feel weird?

Everything is right… but everything seemed wrong. 

It took me a few long seconds of staring at my reflection to figure out what’s wrong.

My face… it wasn’t inverted. 

I raised my left hand, expecting my reflection to replicate me. 

Mod Anchor:

It didn’t. It stayed still, staring at me with my own eyes through the mirror, but they looked like anything but my eyes. My eyes didn’t hold this intensity and malice. 

This wasn’t me.

With my hand still raised in the air I kept my eyes on the still figure in the mirror. Its head tilted to the side, my head tilted to the side. Yet I still haven’t moved an inch.

A smile grew on its lips before it spoke, “surprise.”

Hands came out of the mirror, towards me and pulled me in. I soon realized _I_ was now trapped in the mirror, and had no idea on how to get out.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that we only had 10 minutes each to write the parts. Please excuse any mistakes or discrepancies you find as we did not have it edited or beta read. This is not a final product but a raw finished work. We wanted to show you how it looks like after we just finished writing. 
> 
> Also, fun fact, we did not discuss the direction of the plot before writing. We just decided on the prompt. So it was quite interesting to see how the story flowed in a different, but pleasantly surprising direction.
> 
> Mod Starter and Mod Anchor appreciate our guest writer for taking part in this! Thank you, dear guest!


End file.
